The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for providing concise resource addressing.
Network navigation may be performed using unique resource identifiers, such as uniform resource locators (URLs). In some cases, URLs may be used to address applications within a system. For example, the user may click on a link within a webpage displayed within a browser application to launch a specific application, or to perform a specific action. Such a click may generate a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) request for the URL associated with a link. In response, the server receiving the request may invoke an application associated with the URL.